Hot
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A series of scenes with Remus and Tonks, a few featuring Sirius. RL/NT


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with a new one shot for you. *grins* I keep ruining songs for Katie. I love it. So this is for Remus and Tonks and the Avril Lavigne song Hot. Oh yeah, this'll be good. Have fun!

Oh, btw, each part takes place at a different time and, for the most part, is AU.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius frowned as he walked into Tonks's room and found her leaning against her closet door, breathing heavily.

"You alright, cuz?" he asked.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just finally stuffed all my clothes in there and it took some effort to close it."

Sirius looked around and decided not to comment on the fact that her clothes were still scattered everywhere. Any other time he would have but Buckbeak had kicked him in the head, again, and he needed a lie down.

"Right," he said slowly before walking out. Something was up with her and he would find out what.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus jerked a bit as Tonks took his hand, which had been holding hers, and slipped it into her back pocket on the opposite side.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked softly. They were standing in the middle of Ministry.

Tonks smiled. "I am merely adjusting how we're standing. There was a bit of a draft and I was cold. So I moved you closer."

Remus chuckled quietly. "I could have just put my arm around you."

Tonks nodded and tipped her head back so her mouth was near his ear. "But you still wouldn't have been close enough."

Remus turned his head and placed a quick kiss on Tonks's mouth. "Behave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks decided behaving wasn't something she liked doing. Remus decided he was okay with that. Both decisions were made after Tonks all but shoved Remus back into a dark corner at Grimmauld Place and kissed him deeply. Anyone could see them but for once, Remus didn't care. He liked the side of himself that only Tonks seemed to be able to bring out. And Tonks loved that she could bring that side out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus fingered the buttons on Tonks's robes. "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded as she gave Remus a sweet smile. "Very sure. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Remus kissed that sweet smile as he slipped the first button through its hole.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_CHORUS_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Shh," Tonks shushed gently. "it's alright, Remus. I'm here."

Remus cuddled closer to Tonks's warm side as he fought the shivers his fever was causing. One of his newest wounds had gotten infected before Tonks could catch it.

Tonks ran a cloth over his forehead and neck. "It's alright, love. I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You are a wizard who can apparate! How have you never been here?"

Remus laughed as he and Tonks walked through a section of Aztec ruins. "I've just never thought to come here. I've read about it."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Remus, reading is one thing. Actually seeing it," she waved a hand around. "Hello!"

Remus snorted. "You've been spending too much time with Sirius."

Tonks punched his arm. "Have not."

Remus rubbed his arm. "I rest my case."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's huge!"

Sirius stopped short outside the bathroom on the third floor. He knew that voice.

"I know! I told you!"

His eyes popped further. He knew that one too.

"How can I help?"

"Well I can only think of one thing."

Sirius was sure his eyes would pop any second. What were they doing?

"Here, put your hand there."

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

Sirius couldn't stop himself. He slammed the door open and found-

"Can we help you, Sirius?" Remus asked as he kept one hand on the splinter Tonks had managed to get in her leg.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks gasped softly as Remus's lips trailed softly over her exposed stomach, skirting over her hips that were left bare by her low rise jeans. She laced her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently to encourage him further. Not that he needed it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_CHORUS_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Moving slowly up Tonks's body, Remus stroked her sides with the very tips of his fingers. He placed tiny kisses along each of her ribs, leading up to her sternum. His fingers followed, ghosting over her taunt peaks before pulling one into her mouth while his hand started gently kneading the other breast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Kiss me gently, always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, oh oh oh_

_Yeah!_

_CHORUS_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks moaned and gripped at Remus's shoulders as he thrusted into her for the first time. He stilled for a moment, giving them both time to adjust before moving slowly, stroking in and out in time with the lifts of her hips. He rained tiny kisses down over her neck and breasts as he slid a hand down between them to roll her clit between his fingers.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks gasped as she felt her climax coming closer and closer. Remus shifted angles ever so gently and added the slightest extra pressure to her clit and that was all Tonks needed to fall hard over the edge. Her muscles clenching around Remus was more then he could take and he quickly followed her into blissful pleasure.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, so when I started this I was gonna just edge around the M rating but by the looks of it I told the T rating to take a hike and asked M to come along for the ride. Alright then! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
